Third Impact Rap
by dreams in technicolor
Summary: Gendo Ikari's got a mic, nothing to lose, and plenty of grievances. LOSE YOURSELF YO!


Gendo Ikari ft. Pen Pen  
Third Impact  
  
[Gendo Ikari}  
Yo, turn that shit up..it's E to tha V-A  
Third Impact, ya bitches. Always in to somethin'  
This song is for Yui.and all you SEELE motherfuckers can suck my dick.  
Aight, this is how this shit be going down  
[Gendo Ikari]  
Once upon a time there was a man named Gendo  
Busted rhyme but too poor to roll in a Benzo  
Rocked Addidis shoes and didn't shave  
Ain't got nothin to lose so he didn't behave  
Had a professor who tried to calm him down  
Gendo, absolute aggressor, holdin yo ass underwater until you drown  
Spouted mad rhymes like Ludacris  
No one paid him any mind or gave a shit  
An angry young man, pissed off against the world  
Knocked you into a trashcan and stole yo girl  
People rolled by flauntin they big-ass Mercedes  
While Gendo was getting high after watching The Bradys  
Dangerous, would have rocked yo world with a Uzi  
Changed his mind when he met a hot girl named Yui  
Schemin, stayin up all night to come up with a master plan  
A demon, dumpin yo dead body into the ocean out of a GMC van  
[Chorus: Gendo Ikari]  
Didn't think I had that nine? Think again bitch [Gunshots]  
I ain't playin this time  
Didn't think I was big pimpin hoes and tricks?  
While you bust this song, Ritsuko's suckin my dick  
Thought SEELE could stop me with crappy-ass robots?  
Motherfuckers run for cover when Gendo bust shots  
No one knows my soul, no one will ever understand  
Why I'll continue to roll, why I got the world in the palm of my hand  
I'm sorry Yui, I never meant to hurt Shinji or make him cry  
But in order to save you, the rest of the world gotta die  
[Gendo Ikari]  
Oh shit, I just trapped my wife in Unit 1 today  
Get Naoko to suck my dick, and make hundreds of Rei  
Bitch, I ain't bitter cuz I had my fun  
And if I see you again, I'ma a step on you with Unit 1  
Sent my son off cuz he ain't ready to live in the fast lane  
Ain't ready to dodge the fuzz, skiz out and snort cocaine  
Got to work and swiftly replaced the bitches I be hittin'  
New pussy to twerk, P.I.M.P. like 50 Cent's rhymes I be spittin'  
Ritsuko please you must have a mental disease assume the position  
And get back down on yo' knees, BEOTCH!  
SEELE schemin' to snatch my paper and 17 Angels to go  
Bitches blowin' up my pager and I'm sippin Jose Cuervo  
Haters be sayin that I'm a cold-hearted bastard  
Knock them unconscious and bury them alive covered with plaster  
[Chorus}  
[Pen Pen}  
Don't jump, move out of my way bitch!  
On the hump, a penguin gangsta hittin the switch  
The name's Pen Pen, and yo ass is on the scope  
And when Pen grabs the AK, yo, you can't cope  
Rockin a gold flea collar cause I'm richer than Gendo Ikari  
Glockin yo ass faster than you can say platinum Bulgari  
Show some respect when Pen Pen come to yo town  
Don't suspect I won't bomb on yo ass if you don't bow down  
Two Glock 40s in my hand, and I'm cocking back  
My and my homies, so you better be dropping that  
Fuck the witnesses, I'm layin you out you in broad daylight  
Eight shots to the chest, bitch, cause Pen Pen's for the fight  
[Gendo Ikari]  
Fuck it, Shinji's going nuts over angel guts  
While Gendo fuckin Ritsuko and bustin a fat-ass nutt  
Kaji who shot ya? You gonna get M.U.R.D.E.R.E.D  
By the G to the Ikari and the N.E.R.V  
Shut up Shinji, you a punk-ass bitch with no hope  
Stop screamin or I overload the LCL until you choke  
And about the German hoe, she can have her mind raped  
So she can go insane like her mama and hang herself with scotch tape  
Sit yo butt down Fuyutski, and stop whining over the ass you didn't get  
Perverted 70-year old hentai who looks at pictures of Rei on the internet  
[Chorus}  
[Gendo Ikari]  
Kaworu's head is in the water  
And now it's time to begin the slaughter  
SEELE attacks with them wack-ass EVAs with wings  
Hearing angels in my head trying to sing  
I stuck Adam to my hand and I blast Ritsuko  
When are you gonna understand that you can't trust no hoe  
Lance of Loginus is coming back from the moon  
Excited, my nerves running cause I can see Yui soon  
So here I go cuz this is my one shot, one opportunity  
To seize everything I ever wanted  
SO LOSE YOURSELF, YO!  
[Chorus] 


End file.
